The New Aisha
by SapphireMaiden1532
Summary: Elsword and Aisha were dared to kiss each other and if they didn't they would have to confess who they love to the gang so they did it and because of SHTUPID AMETHYST Aisha turned into a female Lord knight, AKA Lady Knight! And they all soon find out that it's permanent. x.x How will Aisha survive the training? Will Elsword fall for the new attractive girl? (BTW Elsword stay same)
1. Chapter 1 Truth or Dare?

**Me: SOMEBODY DAMN KILL ME BEFORE I MAKE ANOTHER STORY WITHOUT COMPLETING 1! DX**

**Elsword: Is this another one where I have to kiss Aisha?**

**Aisha: Why did you make that sound like you wanted it to happen?**

**Elsword: No reason...**

**Aisha: =.= I'm watching you...**

**Me: yes it is but you have to kiss her more than once in this one :D**

**Elsword: WHAT?! WHY!? *fanboying inside***

**Me: If you sound so mad about it why are you smirking. And why are you staring at Aisha's lips?**

**Elsword: NO REASON!**

**Aisha: It's official. He wants to kiss me owo**

**Elsword: NO! maybe... kinda... ALRIGHT FINE.**

**Aisha: ARE YOU SERIOUS! O/./O *****SLAP* U LIED TO MEE!**

**Elsword: QAQ**

**Me: WILL U 2 SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!? *grabs my bladed bloody tessens***

**Elsword & Aisha: *hides behind Rena***

**Me: In this story Elsword and Aisha get a spell put on them from Amethyst because he likes how they always fight so XD and the next day they play a game of truth or dare and SOMEONE *stares at Raven* dares Elsword to kiss Aisha and if he didn't do it he would have to tell them who he loved so he did it and their minds and appearances swapped because of the spell. In other words Aisha's mind went into Elsword's body and it was by chance and they soon find out it is permenent XD**

**Aisha: WAIT I BECOME ELSWORD!?**

**Me: Yeah but you guys change names :D**

**Elsword: how cruel are you..?**

**Me: AT LEAST U ARE STILL UR ORIGINAL GENDER!**

**Aisha: yeah..**

**Me OK LEGGO!**

Classes~

Elsword - LK (TAKE A NICE LONG LOOK AT THE PICTURE FOR THIS STORY THEN U WILL KNOW WHY. Oh and because I wish I could kiss LK)

Aisha - EM (:D)

Rena - GA (well thats new XD)

Raven - RF (OMG WHO TOOK OVER TJ!?)

Eve - CE (CODE: Empress)

Chung - DC (XD)

**Elsword's POV**

It was a normal day. I was walking downstairs for breakfast with my armour and everyone was waiting for me. What I found weird was that instead of the way we usually sit, the only available seat was the one beside Aisha. Now I matured so I don't mind but it's kinda weird. "Good morning everyone." I said taking a seat. Everyone said good morning either lazily, happily, or just out of bordum. "Mornin' Els." Aisha said.

I always blush when she calls me that, but it really is a cute nickname I have to admit. "What are we gonna do today?" I asked. We were all silent for a moment. "I have an Idea!" Aisha said. "What's your idea?" I replied. "How about we play truth or dare? We need a day to relax anyway." She said warmly. "Your right, that's actually not a bad idea." I said. "Looks like

_someone's _getting along well today.~" Chanted Rena. "Yeah. So?" I said confused. "Oh you wouldn't understand Elsword... Tehehe~" Rena giggled. Whenever she giggles like that is scares me cause next minute she thinks I'm in love with Aisha, or at least she points it out. After that everyone started gobbling their food. "I'm surprised your not going to practice today." Aisha pointed out.

"I'm just temporarily stopping since today we relax." I replied. "Does that mean every other day your going practice?" She said. "Maybe..." I replied. "Then can I spar with you every other day?" She said causing me to pause I couldn't bear to hurt her but she wants to.. "Okay fine."I said avoiding eye contact."Elsword? Is something wrong?" Aisha said. "No there's nothing wrong..."

I replied. She just stared at me for a while before shrugging it off. " let's all meet at that old library k?" Aisha library reminds me of last night...

**~Flashback~**

_"Alamy toronoom electros yunder!" Amethyst chanted in his evil monotonous voice and me and Aisha were lifted by dark magic and then something happened but we ended up fine, I felt weird though. I couldn't explain it..._

**~End Of Flashback~**

After we finished eating we all went to the creepy library and gathered in a circle. "How about we play this with another feature?" Aisha said. "What's the feature?" I answered. "You have to do the dare your given Or you confess who you love." Aisha replied. I sighed but everyone agreed so I did too. "Can I go first?" Rena said. "Yeah sure." I replied. "Aisha! Truth or dare?"

Rena said. "Dare! I wanna now hard your dares are." She said with determination in her voice, then a smile curved on Rena's lips. That was a smile I never wanted to see again. "I dare you, to kiss Elsword on the cheek for 1 minute!" She said. "W-WHY ME!?" I yelled. " Cause you and Aisha get along these days, so I'm deciding to turn it up a notch." She replied smirking.

I gulped as Aisha leaned in. "Sorry about this Els..." She said as I closed my eyes. My eyes flashed open when her warm soft lips made contact with my skin. When she pulled away I couldn't help but miss that nice warm feeling. I put my hand on my right cheek (were she kissed him) as my cheeks flushed bright red. "Aww look Elsword's blushing!" Raven teased. "S-shut up!"

I yelled. "Aisha your turn." Rena said. "Hmm... Raven! Truth or dare?" She said. "Truth." he replied. "Is it true that you blushed when you found out that Rena watched you in a spar with Elsword?" She said. I could see his face turning red. I shot a your-a-lifesaver look at Aisha who gave me the don't-mention-it face. "Yes.." he said looking down which surprised Rena.

"Raven, it's your turn now." I said. "I'll pass." he said. "Alright then can I go?" Chung said eagerly. We all let him go cause we thought he was all soft-hearted but we were wrong. "Elsword! Truth or dare?" He said. "Uhh..." I looked at Aisha and immediately knew what to say. "Truth." I said and I saw a relieved face on Aisha. She gave me the thank-you-so-much face.

And I gave her the thats-for-saving-my-life face (AGHH TOO MANY FACES!). Chung smirked evilly. "Is it true that you like that kiss on the cheek?" He said causing me to give him the ARE-YOU-TRYING-TO-KILL-ME face. "Uhh..." I said trying to think. _"Should I lie? No that's not good I have to tell them the truth." _I thought. "I di-" Aisha cut me off. "Thats confidential information Chung -.-"

"Thank you." I said. "No prob." Aisha replied. "I'm giving my turn to Raven then." Chung said. I gulped. "Alrighty then, Elsword! Truth or dare?" Then I remember the only option was to say dare because I just said truth. I sighed and gave in. "Dare.." I said looking down. He looked at Rena and they both nodded. "I dare you, to kiss Aisha on the _lips._" He said. me and Aisha

covered our mouths and exchanged the We're-totally-dead faces as our faces turned bright red. "Raven, I swear I will kill you." I said. "Alright but you have to kiss Aisha first." he teased. _"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" _I thought gulping. "Aisha, I am really sorry about this..." I said facing her. "Elsword your actually going to do it..?!" She said. "What choice do I have?"

I replied. "Your right.." She said. "We both shut our eyes tightly as we got closer and closer until...

**Aisha's POV **

When our lips made contact I felt like a part of me that was asleep my whole like just woke up but something else, something different was happening, a light shot out and I passed out, what the hell just happened? When I finally regained consciousness I noticed everyone had passed out next Rena woke up and she gave me the what-on-earth..!? face and I gave her the

What-do-you-mean face. After that everyone else woke up and they were awkwardly staring at me. "Uhh, why is everyone staring at me as if I'm naked?" I whispered to Rena. "What? You haven't noticed yet? Look at a mirror!" She whispered back sounding surprised. I looked at my arms and I noticed black gloves just like Elsword's. "Aisha..?" Elsword said which

caused me to look up but the sudden movement caused a lock of hair to come on my face. I then saw what colour it was, scarlet red and I had shoulder pads of armour like Elsword. "Someone tell me what's going on." I said. "Eheh..." Elsword said scratching the back of his neck. "You should look at a mirror first." he said. I got up and walked to the library's mirror.

My eyes widened. I had long silky scarlet hair, armour and an outfit that looked like Elsword's just with a skirt and black stockings instead. "I'm a knight..?!" I said panicking. "Yep." I heard Elsword say as he approached. "Do you think this has something to do with what Amethyst did yesterday?" I said. "Probably." He replied as we walked back. "I just hope that

it's temporary..." I said once again taking a seat. "Hey uh, what time is it?" Raven said. "Dinner time." I replied. "How do you know?" Chung asked. "We were knocked out for a few hours, it was near lunch time when we got here so it must be dinner by now, and because it's dark outside." I pointed out. "Good point." Rena said. "I suggest we go home before 10:00." Eve said.

When we were getting up to leave Elsword brushed beside me which game me a weird feeling. _"what's going on...?" _I thought and walked on.

**Me: WOOT WOOT HOW WAS DAT!? lol PS She looks like the cover image just so u know.**

**Aisha: That wasn't too bad since now Elsword can't call me flat chested.**

**Elsword: S-SHUT UP! *blush*  
**

**Aisha: Aww Elsword's embarrased that I'm a female version of him and I look attractive XD**

**Me: Well put. *high fives Aisha***

**Aisha: Thanks *high fives back***

**Elsword: You always take the girls side!**

**Me: I'M A GIRL. DUH!**

**Aisha: Dummy XD**

**Me: you got it. Well, bai now!**


	2. Chapter 2 PERMANENT?

**Me: HELLOOO! So sowwy I haven't updated this for 2 days.. (lol)**

**Aisha: Just get on with it already..**

**Me: Well, since ur a knight now Elsword has to teach you. and before dat he is being chased by you cause he didn't knock and opened the door since ur room lock was broken.**

**Elsword: U better not mean I saw her-**

**Me: -slaps- NO U IDIOT SHE WAS WEARING CLOTHES! **

**Elsword: Oh, good.**

**Aisha: I think I'm going to enjoy running with a sword about to crack his head open with it :D**

**Elsword: QAQ**

**Me: LEGGO! (As usual)**

**Elsword's POV (As usual. Honestly I am becoming so predictable these days...)**

I walked down to breakfast but I noticed that Aisha wasn't there. "Hey guys, where's Aisha?" I pointed out. "You know what's funny Els? We were just talking about her when you just happened to notice she is still in her room." Chung said. "Chung, what's going on?!" I said sitting down. I always know when Chung is trying to cover up. "Well you see-" Rena cut him off. "AISHA'S SWAP IS PERMANENT!" Rena said as she ran to me and

shook me like a rag-doll "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT RENA CALM THE HELL DOWN! AND STOP SHAKING ME!" I said. After like 2 minutes she FINALLY stopped and started to breathe heavily. "So what's this about Aisha's swap being permanent?" I asked finally recovering from the dizziness that Rena gave me. "Well, It appears that the spell Amethyst put could've changed either of you on random, and it would be permanent without a cure..."

She said. "Aisha will be devastated when she finds out." I said looking down. "And..." Chung continued. "She will fall in love with the first male she makes any physical contact with." He said reminding me of last night. "Oh damn..." I said. "What is it Elsword?" Rena asked. "Well, last night on our way back I kinda bumped into her..." I said. "Oh so she's gonna fall for you~" She teased. "Oh I'm going to enjoy this..." Chung said smirking. "Well she is gonna need some

training help from a knight if this is irreversible." Raven said making direct eye-contact with me. "What are you trying to say..?" I asked. "Um, hello! The only knight here is YOU! That means YOU have to train her!" Raven said pointing it out. "I dunno Raven.. I'm not that much of a mentor.. if anyone could train her it's my sister. Besides, she'd never listen to me." I said. He face-palmed and gave me a stern look. "Your sister is busy and your the ONLY person

she'd ever listen to." He said. "Fine.." I said. "Who's going to tell Aisha then?" I said. "Tell me what Els?" Aisha said from behind me. She shocked me and as I turned around I saw her head tilted as her hands were clasped behind her back. "Oh A-Aisha y-your awake!" I stuttered trying to avoid eye contact. "Of course I am, silly." She said smiling. "Ugh guys, I can't do this, not when she's all cheery." I said turning to face everyone. "Aww poor little Els doesn't

wanna hurt Aisha's feelings!" Raven teased. "Shut up Raven, I can't face to break ANYONE'S happy mood with bad news." I said. "What's the bad news?" She said. "Well, Aisha... Remember how you became a female Elsword and everything?" Chung said. "Chung, say that again and I will destroy you." She said. "What? Oh.. female Elsword? Okkie~" He tested. She clenched her fist and drew her new sword. She was about to charge (to kill him)

as I just barely held her back. "Aisha.. *tug* if you... *tug* kill... *tug* Chung... *tug* you'll... *tug* never... *tug* know the... *tug* bad.. *tug* news..! *TUG!*" I said as she finally stopped. Raven gave me the told-you face and I give him the it-was-a-coincidence face (here we go again with da faces .). "Yeah.. What about becoming a Lady Knight?" She said. "Well.. it was a spell by Amethyst and... It's... Permanent." He finally said. "PERMANENT?!

AS IN I STAY LIKE THIS FOREVER!?" She screamed. "Yeah..." He said as everyone but me (and Aisha) looked down. "Sorry Aisha, this is my fault..." I said. "I just shouldn't have done the dare..." I said. "Elsword.. It's my fault, I shouldn't have made up that stupid rule, otherwise you wouldn't have done it... besides, The new me feels a bit stronger." She said thinking positive. "Well, your going to need someone to train you, and since I guessed that we all agreed

Elsword would be that 'someone' to train you." Raven said teasingly. "Raven..!" I said crossing my arms. "Really?" She said turning to face me. "Well.. yeah." I said scratching the back of my neck and avoiding eye contact. "Thanks Els." She said as she hugged me. "A-Aisha?!" I said confused as my face turned red. Not only cause she was hugging me, but here, IN FRONT OF RAVEN. "Oh, sorry Els.. heh.." She said as she let me go. "Might wanna change your

armour on before we start." I said realizing that she was wearing a different armour than the one we usually use. "Oh, right I forgot. I'll be right back." She said running upstairs. "Look who's-" Raven started. "Raven, NOT. IN. THE MOOD." I said giving him a deathly glare "So who's going to tell her about her true love~" Chung teased.

"Oh let's let her find that out herself~" Rena said. "I think I'm going to go get her now." I said and started to walk upstairs.

**Aisha's POV **

I was tugging at my clothes since they were so tight. "Ugh..*tug* I.. *tug*never.. *tug* knew I.. *tug* was so... *tug* small...! *TUG!*" And then a certain red-head entered my room (when I was still wearing my bra) I squealed and cursed the broken lock and covered my chest as I saw his face turn bright red. "ACK! SORRY!" He said slammed the door shut and got out of my room. After getting dressed I got my sword and ran out the door. "HOW MANY

TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK!?" I yellled chasing him around. "ACK!" He yelped and started running (I always dreamt of this moment. Literally, I dream about this XD) I chased him downstairs and into the kitchen as everyone had the what-the-hell..? Face but I just kept chasing him. "GET BACK HERE YOU..!" I yelled as I chased him into the sparring room. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW!" He said as he was cornered. "You better be..!" I said as I stopped

chasing him. "Alright alright I'm sorry!" He said gesturing to back away with his hands. "Just, knock next time." I said letting him catch his breath. "Thank you for not killing me." He said. "Oh don't flatter me Elsword, you know I can't defeat you in a sword fight, maybe with my magic but not with a sword." I said. He just gave me a warm smile and I gave him one too. "Well, since we're already here, why don't we start?" I said. "Yeah, that sounds good." He replied.

**Me: Well that went well, surprisingly XD**

**Aisha: WHYYY?! WHYY DID U MAKE ME SAY THAT!?**

**Elsword: Tehehe...**

**Aisha: *Slaps Elsword***

**Elsword: QAQ**

**Me: Review pwease. And thanks for reading! ^^ I hope Rikari (SoulStorm) doesn't kill me for leaving her in a cliffie... tehehehe...**


End file.
